


The Prince and The Crow

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I was bored, and reading The Land of Stories series had me inspired so here we are :) Enjoy!





	The Prince and The Crow

Edward had been busy playing by himself, his parents ignoring him in favour of their riches.  
  
The Prince wasn't spoiled by any means, but when his ball got stuck in the tree, he knew his parents would kill him if he were to rip his outfit.  
  
When Edward just about gave up, and turned from his spot, something bounced off his head! He looked up and there sat a crow, his ball rolling to a stop at the base of the tree.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Crow." The crow stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. "I only wish for a few things, and in return, I've given you your ball and I will grant a wish no matter how big or small."  
  
Edward looked upon him, the sleek bird cocked his head to the side. "What are the few things." "You let me into your home, let me eat from your plate, and sleep in your bed." Edward thought it over. "My parents won't be pleased I brought a bird into our home."  
  
"Than I shall hide and eat." "Hide?" "Hide in your suit jacket" Edward swallowed, before holding out his hand, and the Crow jumped into his hand. He retrieved his ball and went back to the castle, hiding the bird within his shirt.  
  
He walked past palace guards and so on into his home. Edward's shoes cracked against the marble floor, and no one seemed to notice the black creature situating itself in between the uncomfortable squishing.  
  
The prince swallowed, before pushing open the doors to the large dining hall. His parents sat at the edge of the table, talking to themselves, sparing a glance at their son before returning to each other. He walked the long distance to the other side of the table, meant to house 200 guests.  
  
Once the Prince sat down, he puked the Crow from his jacket into his lap, who in return started secretly to take the food. Anytime his parents would look over, he would act as if he was eating.  
  
The crow finished, and Edward ate the rest of what the crow did not, before tucking him into his jacket. "May I be excuse?" His parents glanced, before his mother waved him off. He took to his room.  
  
The crow hopped from his jacket when he took it off, folding it neatly on the dresser. The avian looked at tr he door longingly. "Do your parents treat you like this?" "Yes, unless I can find a Queen to accompany me, or they die, than I will forever live with them."  
  
"Do you love them?" The prince grows quiet, undoing his shirt buttons and tugging it down his shoulders. The crow's eyes fall on the red lashings along his back, just before he pulls a night gown over his head.  
  
That is his one wish. To get rid of his parents. That shall be arranged. The crow flew to the bed, landing on one of the fluffy pillows. "Your wish is to be rid of your parents?" The prince looks at the crow. In his eyes is a desperate look. The crow nods settling on the bed, and Edward blows the light from the candle.  
  
Moonlight filled the room. The crow will do as told.  
  
In the dead of night, the crow awoke, looking upon themselves and still finding the sleek black of a bird. No matter, he has to grant the wish first however.  
  
He navigates the hall quickly and quietly, the guards standing at attention and holding their position. Finding the most guarded area was easy, and he slipped through a crack in between the roof and wall. The king and queen were asleep peacefully, and the bird quickly placed a plan into action.  
  
He managed to lock the door, and hoping to the queen, he looked at her before starting to peck at her eyes, grabbing it was difficult but he managed without a hitch.  
  
She slept peacefully, unaware of her eyes, but he needed to work quickly anyways, pecking out her other eye. The castle had ledges that looked out the kingdom, but didn't have windows. So calling upon his friends, they joined in on pecking the king and queen to death.  
  
They screamed and shouted for guards, crying tears of blood. The crow left, going back to the Prince's room before sun rise. The crow landed back on the pillow, just as the sun peaked in the room.  
  
The prince woke up to a man in the room. Startled he sat up. The man turned around, hearing the rustling, before bowing to the new king. "It's the crow your Majesty. My name is Jonathan Crane from the Eastern Kingdom, I am a prince just as you are, but I was cursed to be a crow unless someone willingly let me eat and sleep next to them. I was also to grant the person's truest wish."  
  
Jonathan had a dark suit on, feathers stuck on some places. Edward stood. "Does this mean...?" "Your parents are dead, you are now king."  
  
"You are very pretty." Jonathan is taken a back by this. "Why thank you. I'd say the same."  
  
And so the two Princes became friends, and soon ruled over the land that Edward's parents had, but much more better than them, and much more fairer.  
  
Happily ever after. The end.


End file.
